Portable electronic devices are typically powered by rechargeable batteries. Recent advancements in battery charging technologies have increased the speed at which such portable devices can be recharged. However, greater charging speeds typically result in greater heat generation. Current technologies to control the heat generated during charging of a battery involve charging the battery at a current level and then reducing the current level when the battery temperature exceeds a specified temperature. The charging current level is identified in battery specifications and is determined by the battery manufacturer based on testing of the corresponding battery in laboratory conditions. An example battery specification may indicate that a charging rate of 100% (full charging current) is to be applied when the battery is at a temperature between 0° C. and 45° C. and that a charging rate of only 50% (half charging current) is to be applied when the battery temperature is between 45° C. and 60° C.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.